fairy_tail_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuki Kuroko
"This world is filled with nothing but injustice! People that are poor will always be treated ike garbage unless we do something about it immediately! If you ave the wil to fight for freedom, join the Revolutionary Army!"~ Kazuki confronting a huge crowd of Wizards. '' Kazuki D. Kuroko Alais Flame Devil Characteristics Race Human (Dark Lord) Gender Male Hair Color Black Eye Color Blue Blood Type A+ Professional Status Affiliation Fairy Tail Guild Sins Guild Seven Legendary Clans Revolutionary Army Guild Mark Location Right Shoulder Occupation S-Class Potential Head Commander of the Revolutionary Army Team Revolutinary Army Squad Zero Team Blazing Star Previous Team N/A Partner(s) Kiyoshi Blendy Ichiro Kuroko Nemu Kuroko Lilee Marvell Kazuma Fernandes Base of Operations Seven Legendary Clans Hall, Kuroko House, Revolutionary Headquarters Personal Status Status Active Relative(s) Saito Kuroko (Fathe) Sophia Inoue (Mother) Viviana Kuroko (Twin Sister) Ichiro Kuroko (Brother) Nemu Kuroko (Adoptive Younger Brother) Counterpart (Edolas) Kazuki Keiji Magic Magic Flame Devil Slayer Magic Flame Lightning Devil Mode Reversal Magic Take Over Magic (Blazing Soul) Meian seiun Demon Weapons Cursed Blades Kazuki Kuroko, the son of Saito Kuroko, the Dark King and Sophia Inoue. Owner of the title War Prince and elite fighter of Kurko, he was born half Dark Lord despite his mother being human. Appearance Kazuki secretly works as a model, so naturally, he has a "pretty" face. face. He has yellow/blond, medium long hair. He has long eyelashes, a piercing in his left and right ear, and golden eyes. Standing at 5'7 Kazuki has an average six pack just like almost every male in Fairy Tail, except he has a scar across his chest after his first fight with Harumi. He is quite muscular but it's not too muscular due to the fact that he balances his work-outs and the time he spends at the weight room with some Cardio so he won't look like a freak like Ichiya for example. '' Outside of the guild or fights, he tends to wear his school boy uniform, he still attends high school because he wants to get an education and improve his chances at changing this world. Around the Revolutionary Army Base, he tends to wear his Head Commander suit that consists of a white jacket very similar to an Admiral's jacket, a hat, white pants and a professional suit under the jacket. Around the guild he tends to wear a black suit with a white shirt under it, he really doesn't want to be seen in regular clothes. Personality Kazuki is an out-going young upstart who will protect and fight for his friends and loved ones, he would probably even die for his friends. Kazuki sometimes acts cool and stubborn, that's how he appears to people in public, around his friends he's energetic, playful, cheerful, kind and funny. e still isn't used to Kazuma and his chilidhs nature, someties he feels that Kiyoshi takes up after Kazuma which realy worries him. Kazuki worries for his comrades more than his own well being, tha could probably get him killed one day. If you were to ever get him drunk, he'd most likely be the "Confused Drunk". Whenever he goes out to eat with his friends, he ends up falling asleep and setting his face down into his food. Kazuki has a weakness for cute things, food and hot chicks, they make him feel a bit awkward since he's never reall dated anyone befre. He developed a dominant attidute ever since spending time with Harumi Fullbuster, she causede him to become even more reckless even though she probably didn't mean to do that. In the battle field he is dead serious, calm, confident, careful, and strategic. Desite being able to eliminate an entire army within under a day, he still can't help but be cautious when fighting an enemy, especially if that enemy was someone like his cousin, Nemu Shintaro. During his fight with Nemu he learned to not be so cocky and prideful in battle, or else that'll end badly for you. He loves cooking and reading, after hanging out with Harumi Fullbuster for so long, he has developed a love for Strawberry Cheesecake. Hanging out with Kazuma Fernandes, he has learned to love food in general. Magic and Skills Flame Devil Slayer: Flame Devil Slayer magic incorporates the element of fire into the user's body, allowing them to produce light blue or crimson red flames from various parts of their being, which is mainly used for offensive purposes. Only Exorcist Mages are capable of using this magic; Flame Devil Slayer is an Ancient Magic under the category of "Exorcist Magic", a magic long forgotten by time. The first known user, Edolas Kazuki, seems to be very proficient with it, as he was able to single-handedly burn an entire city, its inhabitants, and the Ice Dragon Timeaus Ice. A testament to the strength of fire created by this Magic is that the first Ice Dragon Slayer before Haku was held helpless against the flames. Like Fire Dragon Slayer and Flame god Slayer, the user is able to consume external sources of ice, even ones formed from nothing, in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power, as well as having tremendous resistance to the element of fire, due to their capability of nullifying fire-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed fire also seems to possess a different “taste” according to its “quality”. However, the user is incapable of eating their own flames or things set on fire by them, to reinvigorate themselves. But, as proven by the first devil slayer, they cannot be harmed by their own flames either due to the fact that they have tremendous resistance to the element. Additionally, the user is able to somewhat control the ice of others and is able to just as easily burn a large landscape with a mere flick of their wrist. The Slayer's burning ability is notable, when Kazuki received the magic he became able to burn the earth within a Earth blast created by a demon easily. An incredible feat as Oxygen and the temperature burns at 218.79°C. *Flame Devil's Rage(悪魔の怒りを発射 Kasai akuma no ikari):This is the basic "Roar" attack available to a devil slayer.The user will inhale a large amount of oxygen into their person.Then they will infused this oxygen with their own magical energy and then ignite the air exhaling a large torrent of fierce flames capable of engulfing any target within its range.This spell will gives the user's opponent a glimpse of the raw destructive power a devil slayer can wield *Flame Devil's Blazing Strike:(火災 燃える ストライキ Kasai akuma no Hashira Sutoraiki): The user of this attack would engulf their fists in intense flames, they proceed to cup their hands and draw it to their side and those flames are focused into a single point. The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful, burning blast of flames quite similar to Flame God's Kagutsuchi and Fire Dragon's Brilliance Flame except focused and in the shape of a beam. The blast can also be used, generally under exenuating circumstances, with just one arm or eve the feet. In the most variants, the user must recite the spell as he/she charges and releases the spell. *Flame Devil's Amon Ra:( 火災 アモンアウト Kasai akuma no Amon Auto): The usr of this attack generates intense flames on both of their hands and join them together just like how you would for Blazing Strike, ''creating a large and fearsomely powerful ball of intense flames the color of crimson and launches it at their enemy/target. When such intense flames collides with its enemy, it creates a very massive and extremely destructive explosion. This spell is the most similar to a Flame God's Kagutsuchi and Fire Dragon's Brilliance Flame except it is strong enough to counter and/or beat it. *Flame Devil's Thermal Strike:(火災 悪魔 熱ストライキ Kasai akuma no Netsu sutoraiki):The user of this attack would engulf their fist in intense flames before launching a devasting blow at their opponent. In addition this upon coming in contact with an object (say for example an enemy's face)the attack would then cause an immense fiery explosion adding to destructive power of the attack.Only a person with high durabiltiy could survive this attack. *Flame Devil's Death Scythe:(火災 悪魔 デスサイズ Kasai akuma no Desusaizu):This attack takes advantage of the great control flame devil slayer's have over there flames.This is spell is an almost carbon copy of the Flame God Spell of the same name.A user will generate a large amount of fire and will the mould the flame into a giant flaming scythe.Whilst the scythe is not capable of cutting anything the intense heat it generates has the potential to melt anything with such ease that it will give the impression of cutting something. *Flame Devil's Insanity:( 火災 悪魔 狂気 Kasai akuma no Kyōki):This is a spell which thus far has been seen to be exclusive to Flame Devil Slayers.This spell causes anyone who uses it to enter a state where they experience a complete lack of inhibition.All self imposed limitations the user may have are removed and the person becomes a destructive weapon capable of several feats.Whilst in this state the users power will flow uncontrollably from their being,great flames will burst forth and consume anything nearby. *Flame Devil's Blazing Vortex:(火災 燃える渦 Kasai akuma no Moeru Uzu): The user of this attack proceeds to engulf their hands in intense flames, then proceeds to motion both of their arms clockwise and/or counter clockwise, sending out the intense flames within a certain range all over. The intense flames then rise up and spin around as the user motions his hands in a clockwise/counter clockwise motion, creating a blazing tornado that disintergrates anyone into ashes if caught up in said tornado. There are multiple uses for this technique, the user could even use this move for a talent show contest or for a parade. '''Advanced Spells' *'Secret Devil Slayer Art:'(滅悪奥義, Metsuaku Ōgi): '' **Crimson Lotus: Heaven and Earth End in Ashes:(紅蓮天地灰尽 ''Guren Tenchi Kaijin): ''A spell exclusively for Kazuki, ''Crimson Lotus: Heaven and Earth End in Ashes ''is the spell that made Kazuki the Head Commander of the Revolutionary Army. Kazuki engulfs his swords in flames and proceeds to send out a slash of concentrated intense flames and heat that is capable of burning an entire island to ashes. He uses this technique as a Last Resort type move in moments of crisis, like a battle against an enemy guild or Wizard Saint. He wasn't able to control this kind of offensive when he first received the magic, but a year later and he is able to focus this spell to the point as to where he uses this to take down a Magic Councilmen or one of the Top 4 Wizard Saints. History 'Relationships' '''Kazuma Fernandes:' Nemu Kuroko: ''' '''Isamu Kuroko: Ichiro Kuroko: ' '''Sana Lovelace: ' 'Harumi Fullbuster: ' 'Saito Kuroko (Father): ' 'Mirajane Strauss(Mother): ' Skills & Abilities: *'''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: When Kazuki was 4, he learned martial arts from his father the White Fang. His father would have him train for hours without break because he saw the potential in Kazuki. Due to the fact that he has martial arts experiences, he is one tough cookie to beat. After he escaped the L Project he entered many martial arts competitions in order to forget about what he has experienced. Because of that he caught the attention of some very important people. *'Immense Magical Powers:' The fact that he's from an elite clan and his mother is a Dark Lord doesn't really look too shabby for Kazuki's profile. The day he discovered his magic he realized that it was much greater than he has expected, he inherited all his magic from his mother and father. During his battle with Nemu he proved that his magic is much more than anyone would have anticipated for a guy with glasses. *'Master Swordsman:' Ever since Kazuki received the Heavenly Cursed Katanas from the Goddesses, he has shown himself to be an amazing swordsman. He learned everything he knows from the goddesses and that Master Swordsman known as Kazuma L'Espada. He's probably the last person you'd ever want to fight in swordsman combat. He proved that he was a nightmare match-up after he defeated Nemu in swordsmanship combat and completely eliminated an entire army in under a day. *'Immense Endurance:' When he's activated his magical aura, Kazuki's endurance is strengthened to the point where he can continue fighting effectively after receiving many injuries, and can survive attacks which would easily kill any Human or Wizard. *'Immense Durability:' Kazuki becomes stronger whenever he activates his magical abilities. During his last fight against the Asuras, he withstood a direct hit from the Destruction Bomb created by a group of them. When fighting with Nemu, Kazuki withstood several Dark Aura Blasts at him, only somewhat harmed, despite the powerful explosion created by each one. * Keen Intellect: Despite having a punkish and hateful attitude, Kazuki is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. When he was in school, his grades were almost at the top of the class, despite his work as a Substitute Wizard. Aside from that, Kazuki can determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Trivia *Kazuki tends to eat ramen in celebration of holidays, that and desserts. *Thanks to spending time with Harumi, he's learned to love Strawberry Cheesecake. *He prefers to use swords for fighting, but if it's necessary for him to use hand-to-hand combat, he's a nightmare match-up. *He doesn't understand how Kazuma can be so laid back yet childish at the same time. *He created a Revolutionary Army to overthrow the current monarch of Fiore and the world. *''Motto: Fight for what you believe is right, even if you're the only one fighting. '' Quotes Battles and Events